


Pokemon Parody Episode 31: Confidential

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [31]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Kaori continue talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 31: Confidential

    "Kaori?" Bob asked as Kaori was dragging him by the hand.  
    "Yes Bob?" She stopped and looked back at him.  
    Bob looked down, "Why are you helping me?"  
    She continued walking, "Because I want to, silly!" She laughed. Bob's face grew hot. He couldn't stop himself form thinking that she liked him.  
    There was silence for a few minutes, than bob finally realized something, "Doesn't it seem like this tunnel is going on forever?"  
    "Hmm, now that you mention it, it does seem a lot longer than normal."  
    "Longer than normal? Do you mean to say you've been here?"  
    "Mhm," she nodded, "even though I'm from Johto."  
    "Johto? That's one of Kanto's neighboring regions, right?"  
    "Yup."  
    "What are you doing in Kanto? Why do you know this place so well?"  
    "I use to visit a lot, and the first is confidential. Oh, look, we're here!" They exited into Route 7 and entered Celadon City. "See you again, Bob!" She ran off and seemingly vanished.


End file.
